


中神通王重阳 第8章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 段皇爷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	中神通王重阳 第8章

第8章   
　　悬崖直上直下，犹如一把钢刀直插云霄。即便白日下崖都危机重重，何况是伸手不见五指的深夜？  
　　朱丹臣见段智兴将绳索缠在腰上，急了：“王爷身份贵重，怎能亲赴险地？”  
　　褚万里等人也道：“请王爷放心，属下必将王道长安全带回，绝不让他伤到一根汗毛。”  
　　段智兴看着黑沉沉的崖底，“你们的武功比王道长如何？比本王又如何？”  
　　众人登时不敢作声。  
　　朱丹臣心念一转，“请王爷准许属下陪同下崖。”  
　　在众位家臣中，他虽然外攻比不上褚万里，内功比不上傅思归，但轻功却排在第一。  
　　段智兴心系王重阳，也懒得跟他们争执，便点头道：“也罢，随你。”  
　　足尖一点，身子如一只大鸟凌空飞起，往崖底飘落下去。  
　　众人不敢大意，一部分人紧紧拽着绳索，另一部分人腰上系着绳索，一旦变故陡生，便立即飞扑下崖救人。  
　　一阵风起，乌云将月光掩盖起来。那黑沉沉的天地间，唯一的光亮便是那十几支摇曳不止的火把。绳索越来越长，突然一紧，众人心头便也跟着一凛，个个瞪大了眼睛，恨不得能穿透那片深沉的暗色，瞧清楚山崖下究竟发生了什么。  
　　绳索一直没有动静，笔直笔直绷得像一根钢条。众人的心也紧绷得厉害，宛如在胸腔里装了一块石头。  
　　不知过了多久，那绳索终于动了。  
　　傅思归脸上一喜，一边口中大声呼和，一边双手交替用力，与众人一道将绳索拉了上来。  
　　第一个上来的是朱丹臣，傅思归心头一紧，“王爷呢？”  
　　朱丹臣气息急促，肩膀上落了一层雪，衣衫已经湿透了。  
　　“王爷上来了。”忽然身后传来褚万里的疾呼。  
　　傅思归立刻回身，只见段智兴衣衫单薄，外袍，披风都裹在了王重阳身上。  
　　“王道长受伤了么？”他连忙解下披风给段智兴披上。  
　　王重阳被段智兴抱在怀里，双目紧闭，长长的睫毛上沾着几片雪花，本就白皙的脸庞如今更是苍白得可怕。  
　　段智兴眉头紧蹙，一句话也没说便施展轻功离开。那鲜红的披风从他肩头飘然落下，宛如一朵盛开在雪地中的曼陀罗。  
　　帐篷内早就生起了旺旺的炉火，王重阳躺在床上，大夫坐在一旁给他诊治。  
　　朱丹臣端来姜汤，“王爷，王道长内功深厚，定会平安无事。”  
　　段智兴嗯了一声，他也知王重阳内功深厚，但如今看到他这副模样，他的心就像被人放在油锅里煎熬一般。忽然深深庆幸自己来了北国，倘若他不来，王重阳依然会与欧阳锋相遇，依然会毅然决然的下崖去找那颗珠子，但却没人会将他带上来了。  
　　那他会如何呢？  
　　想到方才在崖下看看到的那一幕，段智兴仍后怕不已。  
　　他倒在雪地里，积雪覆盖了大半身躯，仅露出一角淡蓝的袍袖。  
　　鼻息微弱，肌肤冰冷，搂在怀里如同搂着一块冰凉的玉石。玉石再美，少了神韵，少了灵动，那也就是一块石头，他不愿他变成这样。  
　　于是将衣服全裹在他身上，催动内力为他驱寒。当然知道此刻少一分内力便多一分危险，但这又如何？只要能让他醒过来，就是将命给了他，自己也无怨无悔。  
　　“王爷，这是大夫开的方子。”朱丹臣将药方递给段智兴。  
　　段智兴没有看那方子，或者说，他的目光始终没有离开王重阳。“你斟酌着办！”说完起身走了过去，盘膝坐在床上。  
　　朱丹臣知道段智兴要为王重阳运功疗伤，便叮嘱傅思归等人在守在门外为王爷护法，自己煎药去了。  
　　段智兴内力虽不如王重阳醇厚，却博大浩瀚，与他正是一路。  
　　约莫半个时辰后，王重阳慢慢睁开了眼睛，轻声道：“我好了。”  
　　段智兴缓缓收了内力，扶他靠在床头。  
　　帐内烛火哔啵作响，帐外风声呼呼，两人一个坐一个靠，虽然咫尺之隔，却静默不语。  
　　王重阳心虚，低垂着脑袋看着被子上的花纹。  
　　段智兴静静看着他的发旋，终究还是心软了，“那颗珠子找回来了？”  
　　“找回来了。”王重阳摊开手，那颗珠子静静躺在他掌心，玉色莹润，发出微微的光芒。  
　　段智兴拿过珠子，王重阳忽然有些紧张，生怕段智兴一扬手把那珠子丢出去。  
　　暗道：“他正在气头上，我不跟他计较，大不了待会儿悄悄出去将珠子捡回来。”  
　　段智兴端详了一阵，目光幽深，“确实是个好东西。”说完捏起两边金线，将珠子挂在了王重阳的颈脖。  
　　“你……你不生气？”王重阳摸摸那颗珠子，有些惴惴不安。  
　　段智兴似笑非笑，“你也知道我在生气？”  
　　王重阳心里嘀咕：你我相识这么久，我若连这都不知道，还能称作知交往好友么？  
　　“王爷，药熬好了。”朱丹臣端着药进来，看到帐篷内的情形不由得愣了一下。那两人明明什么都没做，但他就是没来由的觉得……脸上一热，恨不得赶紧放下药碗逃出去。  
　　“大夫怎么说？”段智兴端过药碗，慢慢搅动汤汁。  
　　“大夫说一日吃三副，调理几日就好了。”  
　　“幸好你内力深厚，否则……”段智兴吹着勺子里的药，那微微勾起的嘴角让王重阳看得心头漏跳了一拍。  
　　否则什么？否则就会性命不保？  
　　不对，若是担心他的安危，怎会笑得如此愉悦。  
　　嗯……说是愉悦也不对，反而更像是……看到猎物掉落陷阱时不怀好意的笑容。  
　　勺子偶尔跟碗沿碰撞，发出清脆的叮叮声，听得王重阳胆战心惊。  
　　他想将药碗拿过来，他想跟段智兴说自己喝药，但不知道为什么，那句话在嘴边转来转去就是说不出口。  
　　王重阳手足无措，而站在旁边的朱丹臣更恨不得地上忽然裂开一条缝让他钻进去。这哪里是喂药，王爷分明是在调戏王道长啊！  
　　“王爷，属下……属下去瞧瞧药煎得如何了。”话一出口他就恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，药碗都被王爷捧在手上了，还去煎什么药。  
　　段智兴不置可否的应了一声，朱丹臣如蒙特赦，立刻飞也似的去了。  
　　帐篷内又只剩下他们两个人了。  
　　王重阳咽了咽唾沫，“我……我自己……”  
　　“嗯？”段智兴一个眼锋扫过来。  
　　王重阳登时不敢吭声了。  
　　“来，喝药。”段智兴将勺子送到他嘴边。  
　　王重阳便乖乖张口，慢慢喝了下去。  
　　药汁不苦，特地加了甘草。两人一个喂一个喝，一碗药很快就见了底。  
　　“此处偏僻，寻不到蜜果，你且忍着吧！”段智兴拿过清茶给他漱口。  
　　“我又不是伯通，不用吃蜜果。”想到周伯通，王重阳的眉头又皱了起来。他离开全真教已有一段时日了，不知道教里的师兄弟们如何了，不知伯通可有惹事……  
　　忽然眉间被人点了一下，他往后退开，茫然看着段智兴。  
　　段智兴收回手指，“又在想你的全真教了？他们又不是小孩子，不用你日日操心。”指尖上还残留温暖的触感，犹如划过一块羊脂白玉。  
　　“你那周师弟，天真烂漫不通事务，若不加以管教，早晚会闯出大祸。”他微微垂眸，目光悄悄落在王重阳的嘴角。尖尖的，薄薄的，柔软又红润，宛如那初初冒头的鲜嫩菱角，不知尝起来滋味如何？  
　　“伯通就是这样，像个没长大的孩子。”王重阳笑叹，“我也知不能如此下去。你放心，等我回了教里，一定严厉管教他。”  
　　段智兴见他神色困倦，不过强撑罢了。便让他躺下，给他掖好被子，“你这话说了不下一百遍，我若还信便把段字倒过来写。”  
　　王重阳半张脸埋在被子里，轻轻笑道：“那你还是不要信吧！段字倒过来实在难写得很。”  
　　段智兴目光温柔，“你若实在管不了，我便帮你管。”他拍了拍被子，“睡吧，我陪着你。”  
　　王重阳是练武之人，平常若有人在旁边肯定睡不着。但今日不知为何，只要想到段智兴就在身旁，他就心安得很。听着帐外风雪拍击的声音，双目慢慢合上，竟很快就睡着了。  
　　出了中都，没了金兵追击，一行人走得不紧不慢，约莫过了一个多月才走到大理。  
　　果然如段智兴所说，大理温暖宜人。北国还是冰天雪地，此处却已经百花绽放了。  
　　段智兴早已另行开府，王重阳当然跟着他一道住在王府里。  
　　这一日王重阳正等着入宫觐见皇帝，忽然见他兴冲冲捧着一个木匣子回来。  
　　“陛下何时召见？”  
　　“不急，我有一样好东西给你看。”  
　　段智兴按着他坐下来，宛如献宝一样慢慢打开匣子，“这是我千辛万苦才求来的，真是世间难寻的宝贝。”  
　　大理虽是小国，但奇珍异宝只怕比大宋还多。段智兴既说这是世间难寻的宝贝，那就真是极其珍贵的东西了。  
　　王重阳少年心性，不由得瞪大了眼睛，一眨不眨的看着木匣。  
　　里面是一轴画卷，透过薄薄的绢布，隐约可见画着无数女体。  
　　“这……”  
　　“快打开瞧瞧。”　  
　　在段智兴殷切的目光下，王重阳见那画卷慢慢展开。  
　　当先四个大字赫然入目，“北冥神功。”


End file.
